Bentley Strikes Back
by Sly 4 is coming
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Bentley followed Dr. M's footsteps and betrayed the Coopers? Following a freak accident during a heist, Bentley is ready to exact his revenge upon no one else but his former buddy, Sly Cooper. What will come of the Cooper Legacy now? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Bentley Strikes Back

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SLY COOPER

-Takes place after Sly 4.

Chapter 1:

(In Canada)

An old moose and an old duck are seen talking nearby a log-constructing factory.

-Old Moose: So what ye say we play some checkers, eh?

-Old Duck: Yes, yes. I be waitin' for you to say that.

Old Moose pulls out the checkerboard

-Old Moose: Rock-paper-Scissors to see who goes first.

-Old Duck: Yes, I be feelin a little younger when I play this game.

-Old Moose: What's dat spossed to mean?

-Old Duck: Nothin.

The two play rock-paper-scissors. Old Moose played rock while Old Duck played scissors.

-Old Duck: I win! Scissors beats rock

-Old Moose (shouting): NO, ROCK BEATS SCISSORS! No wonder they call you Stupid Stu.

-Old Duck: Hey! It's not my fault my mama named me Stupid for my first name. SHE JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BETTER! At least, my mama didn't name me Ugly Ugluck, eh?

-Old Moose (rising): SHUT THE FRENCH TOAST UP, YOU WEASEL.

(Meanwhile, inside an ice cave)

-Jean Bison: Well, well if it isn't the thieving raccoon himself, Sly Cooper. We meet again.

-Sly: Yeah, well, hopefully for the last time. And besides, I heard a while back that you ended up being frozen again while attempting to rescue baby penguins. So what you thought you could have tamed the Wild North, yet you couldn't even save a group of baby penguins?

-Jean Bison- It's not easy saving baby penguins. There just so, so, so…

-Sly: So…?

-Jean Bison: Never-mind that! One of my henchmen cracked me out of the ice and I was free. Free to get my revenge on those same penguins. So, now I continued my famous lumber-jacking business. I used the lumber to trap all penguins that tried to cross into Canada! YEAH! I rule all PENGUINS!

-Sly: Cool story, bro. But you also have something that I need. A page of the Thievius Racconus that I didn't recover while traveling back in time. I need that page.

-Jean Bison: You crazy fool! This one page is GENIUS! Such brilliant writing, creativity, and intellect! If you want it come and get it. It's just you and me, eh?

(Carmelita walks in, raises her shock pistol)

-Carmelita: And me. Hiya, ringtail.

-Sly: What's up beautiful.

-Jean Bison: Wait, what? You two are together? That's worse than…

-Carmelita: Uhhhhhhh, your face.

-Jean Bison (grabs a mirror): Does it really look that bad?

-Random guy walking: Yeah, dude, it's bad.

-Jean Bison: (clenched fists): Uhh, for the love of muffins, let's fight!

(Sly begins fighting Jean Bison while Carmelita covers him with her shock pistol. Bison proved to be a tough fight and is now escaping down the cave.)

-Carmelita: Cooper, I'm out of ammo.

-Sly: Don't worry about it, I got him.

-Sly (calling Bentley via binocuom): Bentley, get ready to execute plan B!

-Bentley (aboard the Cooper Blimp): Got you, pal. Murray, you all set for the next phase?

-Murray (eating cardboard): "The Murray" is ready!

Murray gets up and takes control of the turret.

-Murray: That Bean Jison got no chance against "The Murray".

-Murray turns and aims at the log-constructing factory.

(Meanwhile)

-Ugly Ugluck: (grabbing Stupid Stu by the collar): You gonna apologize, sonny boy!

-Stupid Stu: Someone help. An ugly moose is strangling me!

-Old Goat: Yo, ugly. Get off my co-worker. (Looks at the moose's face.) Oh would you look at that. Your name actually is ugly.

-Ugly Ugluck: Shut up! At least my mama never named me Miller Lite.

-Miller Lite: What can I say? She was that drunk!

Kaboom! Bullets are being fired right at the center of the factory.

-Ugly Ugluck: Everyone, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

(Meanwhile)

-Sly (talking via binocuom): Bentley! It seems to be working. Jean Bison is leaving the ice cave and heading towards the destroyed log-constructing factory. You're up pal.

-Bentley: Alright. Murray, lower me down to the factory.

-Jean Bison (reaches factory): NOOO! My lumber business! Ruined! How I hate those Coopers!

-Bentley (jumps from blimp, sneaks toward Bison, talking to himself): All I need to do now is to fire these Level 8.3 sleep darts onto Bison, thus creating a plus/negative charge ratio, which in turn will put this behemoth to sleep. I can then steal the page back while he's sleeping.

(Bentley fires a sleep dart at Jean Bison.)

-Jean Bison (turns around)-Wha..? Ha! I've survived more than 300 years of rock solid, frozen ice. Your sleep darts have no effect on me.

(Jean Bison grabs Bentley by the head and slams him down on the ice.)

-Jean Bison: Never again will a turtle outsmart me!

-Sly: Hey! Bison! You let my friend go!

-Jean Bison: And why would I do that! For Pete's sake, the man destroyed my lumber factory! Doesn't anyone care about my lumber factory?

-Sly: What I care about is giving you a kick to your face!

(Sly and Jean Bison square off again but this time Bison overpowers Sly. Bison throws Sly into a nearby building, leaving him dazed.)

-Carmelita: (running to Bison): Ringtail! Jean Bison, you're under arrest.

-Jean Bison: Under arrest for what? For knocking out your boyfriend?

(Carmelita tries to fight Jean Bison, but without her shock pistol, she is no match for his brute force. Jean Bison throws her in a heap beside Bentley.)

-Jean Bison: And now. You two will face the wrath of the "One who tames the North!"

*Jean Bison grabs his ax and slams it on the ice cracking it to pieces. The ice continues breaking separating Bentley and Carmelita and sending them pummeling toward a cliff in opposite directions. The two both grab onto a chunk of ice, saving them temporarily. Bentley is seen clinging for dear life on the left side of the cliff while Carmelita is on the right side. There both losing their grip at the same rate. Sly wakes up and sees what's happening.

-Sly: Hang on guys, I'll save you.

-Bentley: Sly, you can only save one of us. I'm…I'm losing my grip.

-Sly: What do you mean I can only save one of you? Hang on Bentley. I need to save Carmelita first.

-Sly runs toward Carmelita, grabs her, and saves her.

-Bentley: SLY! I told you, the ice is too slippery.

-Sly runs back toward Bentley.

Sly: Bentley, wait!

-Bentley: It's…It's too late.

-Bentley's hands slip from the ice and he falls straight down the cliff. Sly and Carmelita watch in horror.

(Meanwhile)

-Jean Bison is seen running toward a nearby jet.

-Jean Bison: YES! I finally can escape from the cops!

-Jean Bison enters the jet to find three of his henchmen already in it.

-Jean Bison: Hey, guys! Do me favor and let's get the heck out of here!

-Ugly Ugluck, Miller Lite, and Stupid Stu all look at each other.

-Ugly Ugluck: Whateva you say boss.

-Ugly Ugluck begins flying the plane. At first there ascending above the sea, but then the plane rapidly descends right towards the water.

-Jean Bison: HEY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF FLAPJACKS ARE YOU DOING?

-Ugly Ugluck: This is for not paying us for over 3 months, you meanie.

-Ugly Ugluck, Miller Lite, and Stupid Stu both jump out of the plane onto land right before it crashes into the sea.

-Jean Bison: Aw, NOT AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(From Bentley's perspective)

"Bentley…Bentley…, your breakfast is ready."

-I opened up my eyes to see the nurse smiling at me, holding a thermometer which she had just pulled out of my mouth. I took a quick glance at the clock above the curtains. It was quarter past ten. Sly and Murray were scheduled to check back tomorrow at noon. I straightened myself onto the bed so the nurse could give me the food. "Would you like me to help you eat," she said in a very sweet and caring voice. "I'll be fine," I replied and motioned for her to go. When she left for good, I threw the breakfast at the door and cried out in agony. I didn't care if it was pancakes and an omelet which was actually Murray's favorite dish. Murray. He was the one that found me, lying there on the cold, barren floor. I had fell 200 plus feet according to him. Of course, Murray's math is always wrong and I knew that I had fallen way more than that. Murray was the one who carried me onto the blimp and drove my unconscious body to the hospital in Maine, not too far from Jean Bison's operation in Canada. Jean Bison. If he hadn't shown up with the page of the Theivius Racconus, none of this would have happened. I examined myself for the one-hundredth time. My two legs were gone for good; meaning another miserable life in a wheelchair. But I had also suffered a broken back, two broken arms, a cracked skull, dislocated shoulders, and a damaged abdomen. Obviously, no one could survive such egregious injuries because how would you be able to walk, move, or even possibly talk? That's why I was forced to commit to the "Operational Project". The "Operational Project" is a new method of modern technology that allows the victim that has suffered life-threatening injuries to undergo treatment with the help of robotics. To put it bluntly, most of my body parts are now robot parts. Robotic legs, robotic hands, robotic everything. I was a cyborg.

I had no choice but to go with this project. That was after all, my only means of survival. I've been staying at the hospital for almost 6 months now. Sly and Murray have been checking on me ever since. I tried to show them that I was happy for their support but they could tell through my grief, that I wasn't really in the mood. I was just able to talk last week and it was three days ago when I had my first real one to one mental conversation with myself. It all came together. Sly was the one responsible for my disastrous state and it would be Sly who would eventually pay for it.

It is nothing short of the truth that Sly and I were the best of friends since growing up in the Happy Camper Orphanage. We did everything together and it would be detrimental if I didn't include Murray. The three of us began pulling off heists after heists until at last we pulled off the big one, recovering all of the pages of the Thievius Racconus, Sly's old family book. We would go on to pull off two even greater heists, recovering the Clockwerk parts and breaking into the Cooper Vault while thwarting Dr.M's plans. Those were the good old times. But as we pulled off each heist, it became crystal clear to me that I was indeed the heart and soul of the gang. Yeah, Sly pulled off the missions, but without my intellect, my knowledge, my brains, the Cooper Gang would never have existed. I saved Sly's life numerous times. I rescued him from that witch of a woman in the Contessa for Pete's sake. And what do I get it? No credit at all. Sly still thinks I'm second-fiddle to him. I can only imagine how Murray feels. He left us for a while when he thought that it was his fault that I suffered my leg injuries and that it was his fault that I was put into a wheelchair. It wasn't his fault. It was Sly's fault. Sly was the one who put Murray and me into the wild goose chase of locating Clockwerk's parts. Sly was the reason why I now look like a freak.

Past memories began entering my brain. Jean Bison's ax. The ice cracking. Me pummeling toward a cliff, managing to hang on for dear life. Seeing Carmelita in the same way too but on the opposite side of me. And then came the betrayal. Sly at first walked up to me and I thought he was going to save me like the good times. I saw his hesitation so I calculated the scientific-geometric-biological-genetic scale ratios of my dilemma and concluded that my hands were about to slip in any second, meaning that he could only save one of us. He chose Carmelita. He chose the cop that tried to bust us every time we were finishing a well-planned heist. I hated Carmelita right from the start. Every time I planned out a heist, she would have to mess it up somehow. I soon though using my brains of course realized that Sly developed a keen relationship with the Inspector Fox. It was only a matter of time when he would choose her over the gang, but I would never suspect it to end this way. He left me to fall to the end of a cliff. It was me. Bentley! Your best friend! And he thinks he can just apologize for that! It was time for me to sabotage the Coopers once and for all.

The Next Day:

That was painstakingly one of the most unforgettable days of my life. I knew what I had to do. But first I had to bust out of this dump. I looked at myself again. The nurses told me about two months more and I was free to go. Two more months? And besides, I hate hospitals! They for some reason, spook me out! The clock showed that it was seven a.m. The nurse would not check on me to see how I was doing until eight. I jumped out of my bed and found it extremely hard for me to even walk. My legs felt so stiff, so un-real. But with an assortment of tries, I got the hang of it. I maneuvered my way towards to the nearest window and busted it open. Landing on a rooftop, I surveyed where I was. Maine.

I knew where I had to go first. I had to revisit Penelope.


End file.
